


Железный директор

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Developing Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Джим Миллер слишком крут для того, чтобы болеть, и слишком строг, чтобы няшиться.
Relationships: Jim Miller/David Sarif
Kudos: 3





	Железный директор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на рождественский фест "Ауг-Санта". Исполнение условий заявки: "Джим болен и очень устал! Ничего не хочет и не может. А они с Шарифом договорились куда-то выйти. Джим отменяет встречу и лежит грустный".
> 
> пост-канон DE:MD, развивающиеся отношения, немного h/c.

Это было глупо и досадно, но Джим заболел. Температура, сопли, кашель, слабость и батарея таблеток и спреев на прикроватной тумбочке.   
Полный набор херни.   
Он бы хотел положить на себя табличку «болен и очень устал!», но крайне такого состояния стеснялся. Весь тут осоловелый, опухший от горячего чая, с носом-картофелиной из-за насморка, дышит ртом и спит в двух свитерах из овечьей шерсти. Какая-то ручная коала в зоопарке, а не суровый строгий директор!..  
И подобное состояние — немного сдал, нездоров, еле двигаюсь — Миллер крайне презирал. Ну что это такое? Не ему, Орлиному Глазу, расклеиваться. Спать полусидя, чихать до выпученных глаз, сморкаться, как труба архангела и держать за щекой склад леденцов от кашля. Он подтянутый, стремительный, резкий, боевой мужик. Образец для подражания. Гроза для распиздяев. Несгибаемый руководитель.   
Точно не зелёного цвета «фрог кейк» под одеялом с градусником в зубах.   
Джим страшно себя не любил в подобные моменты. И стыдился, если кто-то видел его таким.   
Поэтому взял трубку и позвонил Дэвиду — отменить встречу. Они вроде как договорились куда-то выйти. Провести романтический пикник. Посидеть на пледе, пожрать трубочки с непроизносимым местным названием — трнд, тртр, тырдыне… Джим в итоге их покупал, просто молча тыкая пальцем: вот эти и те. На самом вкусе ебанутое неподатливое слово никак не влияло.   
Сопливый, со слезящимися глазами Джим никак не подходил для запланированной воздушной встречи. Он ненавидел бы уточек, просящих мякиша, велосипедистов в парке и самого Дэвида. И мечтал бы оказаться дома, отвернуться к стене, и чтобы никто не трогал.   
Это желание его преследовало уже несколько месяцев. С момента третьего взрыва в Праге, кажется. А дальше оно только усиливалось. Лечь, прилипнуть лицом к бетону и притвориться мёртвым.   
У них тогда и с Дэвидом всё стало не очень. Взрывы, Ружичка, развод, дети. КПА и Дженсен. Мандерли и давление сверху. Джим почти не спал. Не ел. Осунулся и стал землистого цвета. Был ходячим натянутым нервом. Срывался — не на работе. Дома. Когда ему звонил Дэвид.   
У них даже переписка закончилась как-то внезапно. В домашнем компьютере висели последние три письма: от Нила, от ребят из Беллтауэр, по работе… и всё. А старые система списала в архив за ненадобностью.   
И Джиму было всё равно. Перед ним стояли невыполнимые задачи. Он полностью на них сосредоточился; рвал жилы, терял покой и сон, пёр как танк.   
Дураком был.   
После «Апекса» он написал всем, кто рвался проведать его на больничной койке, — отвалите. И Нилу, и Макриди, и Дженсену… только Дэвид его послушался.   
А Джим подумал: бля.   
А когда выписался, проверил все свои счета по страховке. И обнаружил, что Шариф оплатил всё, что она не покрывала, все чёртовы процедуры и реабилитацию сверху, полный комплект для нормального неторопливого восстановления.   
И снова подумал: бля!  
Позвонил Шарифу и, когда тот взял трубку, вызверился на него от души. Я не просил, я мог и сам, твои подачки не нужны, ты меня унижаешь!..  
Извини, Джим, — у того был очень тихий и очень упрямый голос, почти шёпот, без эмоций и интонаций, — считай, как хочешь. По-другому я не могу. И сделаю снова.   
Джим шваркнул трубку от злости. Он человек, который не клянчит страховать его проёбы. Способен справиться со своей беспомощностью. Солдат без изъянов и потребности в лечении!   
Железный директор. Безупречный снайпер. Несгибаемый боец.  
И мужик что надо. А не рохля и мямля, за которого надо хлопотать, обеспечивать его и нежить!  
Он вызвал Дженсена и вызверился уже на него. Да ты такой, да ты сякой, не слушаешься приказов, нарушаешь постановления начальства, потратил антидот на меня, презрев гражданских!  
Дженсен бледнел под его яростью и упрямо бычил голову. Но молчал. А Джим всё больше свирепел.   
Это тебя Шариф разбаловал! Привык с ним действовать не по закону, да? Вваливаться без ордера, собирать улики без доказательств для прокурора, выносить сведения из закрытых серверов безнаказанным! Здесь тебе не правила «Шариф Индастриз», не блядские корпоративные войны, а закон и порядок! Думаешь, если твой бывший босс тебе всё с рук спускал, то и я буду терпеть?! Ты в серьёзной организации, а не в борделе Шарифа, где всё по его приказу и нормальные правила на хере вертели! Он тебя избаловал так, что я каждый сраный раз тебе напоминаю о законности действий и разбираюсь с твоими результатами через жопу! Как получены улики, агент? Чем подтверждены нарушения, агент? Где опросы свидетеля без травматичных или летальных последствий, агент?!  
Агент молчал, как карась, затаившийся в пруду.   
Ты же служил в спецназе, был нормальным парнем, а у Шарифа на службе скатился на дно! Что хочу, то ворочу, как хочу, так и допрашиваю, и срать мне на прокурора и суд, лишь бы рад был босс!   
Дженсен таки не выдержал:  
— Да отъебитесь вы от него! — взорвался один раз, вскипевший и белый от гнева. — Это я так делал! И пусть временами незаконно! Но если бы я поступал по вашим инструкциям, вас бы сейчас не было!   
Джим пообещал ему, что посадит в карцер на три дня, за нарушение прямого приказа на боевой операции. А потом переведёт в уборщики — пусть вылизывает весь ОГ29 от пола до потолка с тряпкой и шваброй. Официально он будет на службе, никакой Мандерли не отмажет.   
И отпустил — злого, взъерошенного, выебанного до гланд.   
Сам несколько успокоился. Угрозу не выполнил. И позвонил Шарифу через три дня карцера — для себя самого.   
— Я не хочу тебя терять, — отчеканил звонко, жёстко. — Давай продолжим и встретимся в нормальной… романтической обстановке.   
— Что для тебя романтическая? — спросил тот.   
Джим закатил глаза — не от его вопроса, а от собственной растерянности.   
— Пикник? — предложил неуверенно.   
— Где?  
У Джима вспотели ладони.   
— Эти… сады, — бухнул он, не помня в упор. — Письменные.  
Как и вкусные свежие трубочки, они имели название, которое он совершенно не мог запомнить ни по какой ассоциации с английским.   
— Летенские, — помог ему Шариф. — Давай.   
А потом Джим рассопливился, затемпературил, заболел. И опять скукожился, полный ненависти к себе и обстоятельствам. Он снайпер, он боец, он стойкий и неуязвимый. С чего бы его несокрушимый иммунитет ему сказал: покеда?! Не из-за «орхидеи» же? Нет, ну какого хрена?!  
Джим скупил все лимонные спреи и мятные леденцы и улёгся дома, страшно переживая. Он бы и так припёрся на свидание — да! свидание! — но его качало, как кенгурёныша в сумке мамки. Хотелось зарыться под одеяло и пить горячее молоко. И уютно лежать, никуда не выглядывая.   
Он редко болел. И бесился с этого состояния. И совершенно расклеивался, если всё-таки случалось. Торчал дома и ненавидел всех.   
Раньше — выгонял прочь из комнаты Нила и запирался от детей на замок. Был скверным мужем и папой. Ворчал, злился, кусался и отпихивал от себя. Теперь был не менее хреновым возлюбленным. Готовым пшикать эвкалиптовым спреем в глаза и вталкивать подушку в глотку любому, кто подойдёт.   
Джим Миллер чудесен, когда выздоравливает.   
А в болезни — злобная, покрытая седой щетиной тухлятина.   
Ни заботы, ни жалости, ни любви, ни ласки не желает. Оставьте его в покое и не навещайте, пока сам не выползет на свет божий.   
Я идиот, — подумал он, закутываясь в одеяло, трясясь от новой волны озноба. — Я его потерял.   
Шариф только что по телефону спокойно сказал, что да, хорошо, Джим, я понял. Никакого пикника. Ты не можешь.   
Он решит, что я специально избегаю встречи потому что он ауг и стесняюсь с ним выйти куда-то. Или до сих пор злюсь за оплаченную страховку. Или настолько ебануто нервный, что тошно. Это на работе непоколебимый, стойкий. Всех ебу, а сам железный. А дома…   
Хотелось в отчаянии отвернуться зубами в стенку, и чтобы никто не тревожил.   
Через какое-то время раздался звонок, а потом громкая связь:  
— Джим, — услышал он сквозь сухую дрёму. — Открой дверь, пожалуйста.  
— Куда? — спросонья не понял он.  
— К тебе.   
Джим зашуршал одеялом, пытаясь сообразить.  
— Я бы хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал Шариф. — Но если ты не…  
— Входи.   
Система пискнула, отмыкая замок. Джим сел на кровати, всклокоченный и холодный под двумя свитерами. Торопливо сгрёб все свои флакончики и блистеры с тумбочки под подушку. Неудачно. Половина ссыпалась мимо и покатилась по полу.   
Да ёбаный ты какаду!..  
Джим опустил ногу и попытался подгрести к себе всю хуйню одним движением. Удачно.   
Только Дэвид уже поднялся.   
— Я помогу, — подошёл, пожал лодыжку Джима вместо приветствия и подобрал все круглобокие спреи. Выставил на тумбочку стройным рядом, повернул пластиковыми клювиками и яркими этикетками к Джиму. — Так нормально?  
Джим смотрел на него, до рези мигая воспалёнными веками.  
— Я тут болею.   
— Я в курсе.   
— Ты зачем тут?  
Дэвид пожал плечами.   
— Хотел провести пикник.  
— Дома?  
— Какая разница, где?  
Он неожиданно улыбнулся, — ох, чёрт, как Джим скучал по его улыбке! — и вернулся к порогу комнаты. Поднял с пола и показал свою ношу.   
— У меня корзинка для пикника, у тебя плед, вот камин. Можем расстелиться и…  
Он замолчал.   
— Я думал, ты не шутил, когда предлагал свидание.   
— Нет, — проскрипел Джим. — Я был серьёзен. И на то время здоров.   
— Это что-то меняет?  
Джим не ответил.  
— Твои сопли что-то меняют? — жёстко повторил Дэвид. — Твоя болезнь?  
— Да.   
— Только это?  
Джим кивнул.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы всё такое, — обвёл неопределённо рукой над собой и грёбанной тумбочкой, — было частью наших отношений.   
У Шарифа смягчилось схваченное напряжением лицо. Он потянулся к переносице знакомым до мелочей жестом, но остановил себя.   
— Знаешь, а я… я хотел бы, чтобы мы были вместе не только в здравии.   
— Хреновый вышел пикник. — Джим словно не услышал.  
— Как по мне, так отличный. Всё под рукой. И муравьи за жопу не кусают.   
Джим лёг обратно на подушки и раскашлялся — не то от смеха, не то от отчаяния.   
Махнул ладонью, задыхаясь в наволочку: ну, можем попробовать.   
Дэвид понял. Снял с разворошенного одеяла мятый плед, расстелил перед камином. Поставил чёртову корзинку. Переключил тлеющие угли на жаркое пламя.  
Джим кое-как сполз с кровати и подтащился ближе. Лёг на мягкий ворс и вытянулся на всю длину.   
— Что внутри?   
Дэвид сдвинул плетёную крышку:  
— Сэндвичи с индейкой. Кукуруза. Персики — их чистить не надо.   
— Неплохо. И очень по-американски.   
Шариф не оценил шутку. Тоже прилёг и облокотился над Джимом.  
— Не стоит, — предупредил Миллер.   
— Джим…  
— Не стоит.   
Шариф погладил его по колючей щеке, а потом прижался лбом к виску. Молча. Ни слова.   
Джим хрипло вздохнул, обнял его за затылок и привлёк к себе.   
— Я был счастлив, что тебя не оказалось в «Апекс-центре». И не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня после него.   
— Это так тяжело.   
Джим прикусил запёкшиеся губы.  
— Наверное, — с трудом признал он, — где-то я был неправ.   
У Шарифа на секунду свело все мышцы от напряжения. Только на секунду.   
— Но я же живой, — упрямо продолжил Джим. — И у нас пикник. Отличный уикенд.  
Пламя танцевало в камине, необузданное, неспокойное.   
Дэвид осторожно поцеловал его в мочку уха. И обнял, как найденную потерю:  
— Отличный, — согласился безропотно и беспрекословно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Фрог кейк — австралийский десерт, маленькие пирожные в виде лягушек. Каждое пирожное вымазывают помадкой — традиционно зелёной.


End file.
